


Thanks

by blackchat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, a bit of angst, may be a little too fast, or cis pidge, shiro is so comforting, warm hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchat/pseuds/blackchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pidge doubts some things, a certain someone is there to give comfort. (I wrote this before finding out Shiro is in his mid twenties. I apologize.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I am in a desert with only about 60 shiropidge fics. This was meant to satisfy my needs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ By the way, you can see this as cis pidge or trans pidge; I honestly don’t mind if you view this small green paladin as something different. :)
> 
> I’m not much of a writer, so if there is anything deplorable … whoops
> 
> Edit: Before, I said it was up to you what their ages are, but after learning that Shiro's way older than Pidge, Pidge should be in her twenties in this.

Pidge groaned and slumped back against her chair, tired of figuring out how to hijack the robot they had recently stolen from Zarkon’s ship. Why wasn’t it working this time? Did one of the circuits break when they transferred the body to her worktable? She did not want to keep dismantling it only to reassemble it again.

She brought forth her head to hit the Altean table repeatedly, making the tools clink and the computer shake.

_Think, brain._

If only Matt was here to help; he was the one who got her into technology in the first place. And their dad… He would bring them peanut butter cookies while aiding them on their inventions and projects, encouraging them.

She remembered her father regaling them with anecdotes after they’d devour the moist, flavorful cookies made by their mother. This recollection brought a smile to her face, but it quickly vanished as she realized that her brother and father may only be a memory of the past. _Only_ a memory.

She then frowned, squinting to look out at the bright, glowing stars and empty pitch-black space behind the ship’s transparent window. Her world was no longer limited to Earth. No, her world had expanded beyond the infinite. Beyond several galaxies and even more stars and planets. This dazzled and frightened her at the same time.

“Where are you guys?” Pidge whispered to herself, her voice barely audible. They could literally be anywhere out here. There were no boundaries in this universe full of the unknown. They could be hurt, and she wouldn’t even know. She immensely hated being oblivious to these things. It filled her whole being with worry. But gradually, anger replaced this feeling. What did Zarkon do to them? He most likely injured them, both physically and mentally. Emotionally scarred them. The sickening thought made her fists clench and her stomach churn.

_What if they’re… **dead**?_

She stopped breathing.

And, for a moment, her heart was silent.

The pain hit her like a truck–instantaneously. Hot and heavy tears incessantly escaped from Pidge’s eyes, dirtying her circle rimmed glasses and blurring her vision. She tried to rapidly blink them away. But it didn’t work.

 _Stop, stop, stop,_ she pleaded with herself. Why couldn’t she stop? She began to hiccup, covering her mouth with her sleeve to smother the involuntary noises. She felt like there was a dam struggling to hold back her feelings. Right now, the dam was threatening to detonate. _Please. Not now._

She sniffed, removing her glasses from her wet face and setting it aside. _Stop crying,_ she told herself, furiously wiping away her tears with closed fists. _You’re stronger than this._ Despite her demand, the pain in her chest stayed, the tears didn’t stop and her breathing became erratic. She could hear Zarkon laughing at her, mocking her current state.

_It’s hopeless trying to find something that’s already gone._

Her teeth clenched. She had to stop thinking like this.

She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn’t notice Shiro creeping up behind her, worried.

Unlike Pidge, he wasn’t wearing his usual wear at the moment, since it was time for everyone to sleep. A black tank top revealed his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and loose black sweats hung around his waist.

“Katie?”

She inhaled a sharp breath and jolted upwards, surprised to hear the sound of his voice (or maybe at the sound of her real name). By doing this, she shifted the table a bit, accidentally tipping over the glass of water on the corner. The piercing sound that followed the crash caused her to wince and the hairs on the nape of her neck to straighten whereas Shiro didn’t move a muscle. The glass cup was now shattered on the ground, water flooding out between the broken shards that layered the floor.

“I-I’m sorry,“ Pidge stuttered in a hoarse voice, ashamed at the mess she created. She loathed how clumsy she was. She continued staring at the completely broken cup, heavily swallowing back a sob and running a jittery hand through her now short locks of hair. “I should clean this up,” she managed to say normally, avoiding Shiro’s intent gaze.

Pidge stood up and grabbed the broom in the corner of the workroom and swept away the pieces. When she was done, she was surprised to see that Shiro hadn’t moved. In fact, his sharp and dark eyes hadn’t stopped scrutinizing her.

“Are you all right?” he asked in a gentle tone, stepping closer to the green Paladin. His skyscraper body towered over her short stature, having him look down and her look up in order for them to meet eyes. Shiro’s were full of concern and worry, just like hers, but he wasn’t worried about Matt and Sam Holt right now. He was worried about her, the girl who hadn’t slept in forever and was over-stressing herself. His black eyebrows furrowed together, and his prosthetic arm rested on her shoulder, expressing his sympathy.

“Of course.” Pidge weakly gave a toothy smile, an attempt to manifest her real emotions. Her eye twitched, a little quirk she’d do after lying. Shiro sighed at this, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand. She could tell he was fully aware of her lie.

Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything more but tucked her in his arms in a warm embrace. His rough hands clutched onto her comfortable green sweater, feeling the material between his fingers. Without a thought, she reciprocated the hug. Her arms wrapped around him, desperately pulling him tighter against her.

As she buried her face in his firm chest, he buried his in her chestnut brown hair. Pidge was soothed by his rhythmic heartbeat, thumping to hers in perfect unison. For a while, they just stood still in this position, comfortable with each other.

“I’m not … okay,” she finally admitted against his chest, making her voice sound muffled.

“What was that?” Shiro queried, slightly pulling apart to look at her. Her face was still red from crying, and she wore a tight frown. It was unsettling to see this sort of expression from her.

Pidge inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I’m not all right, but I feel better now, I guess,” she elaborated before pressing her lips together, shrugging.

Shiro softly tilted her chin up to face him, biting his bottom lip. Her face was still damp. “Katie, I know you already know this, but you’re our teammate, our friend. It’s okay to feel upset, that doesn’t mean you’re weak. It means your strong enough to confront your emotions rather than having it all pent-up, leading to even more stress.” He paused, moving his hand to caress her cheek. “If there’s anything you need, be it space or comfort, tell us.” He slowly brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb barely grazing her cheek. “I care about you.”

“Thank you, Takashi,” she replied, a small smile beginning to bloom on her face. He was so comforting; it was nice.

For a split second, Shiro saw her caramel eyes sparkle. He had only seen her eyes light up like this when she’d encounter technology, including his prosthetic arm made from Galra tech. With her glasses off, he had a pretty good view of her vibrant eyes, and they were indubitably entrancing him.

Shiro impulsively leaned down so their noses were touching, causing Pidge’s breath to hitch. He too was flustered by their close proximity, his heart speeding up. His real hand found its way through her hair, tangling his fingers in her luscious locks. He angled his head to the side of her face, his eyelids drooping. To be safe, he only pressed a comforting kiss against her cheek.

The moment Pidge felt it, her eyes widened, only to slowly close in content. To her, the touch of his smooth lips were as soft as a feather, but his warmth was as strong as a raging fire. Her skin was burning.

And sparks emanated from him.

Her arms pulled him closer, urging him to continue. He kissed her again, this time on her forehead. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, begging to escape. She was absolutely flushed by now, the warmth of his kisses spread throughout her body.

Both of his arms now encircled her, eliminating space between them. “Katie,” he murmured against her ear, his hot and minty breath tickling her. Shiro then lightly kissed the tip of her ear, making her blush an even darker shade of red. Pleased with her reaction, he chuckled.

Her arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him down to her. Immediately she touched his lips with her own, silencing his laugh and taking him aback. In response, he deepened the kiss, turning his head slightly and molding their lips together, pulse quickening. She sighed into it and stood tall on her tip toes, relishing every second. Their hearts were restless.

Needing air, Pidge pulled apart, breaking their kiss. Her lips tingled. For a while, they said nothing, letting their breaths fill in the silence. She then found his hand and intertwined their fingers together, giving him a squeeze.

“Thanks.”


End file.
